


My Servant

by bendergurl123 (mawmawile)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/bendergurl123
Summary: "Faceless servants think I am upset but I am not I am happy because I am Fire Lord and I am dying." "He is my servant serving me."





	My Servant

**AN: I wrote this poem about Azula in Ihop. Pancakes give me ideas. Enjoy.**

**My Servant**

I have won

I am victorious

I am a monster

She said it herself.

But I have won

I am hight on the throne

No one can see me but

I don't care.

I am secluded in a cage

No one can see me and

I am dying.

The fire is hot

Sweat keeps dripping from

My cheeks.

Faceless servants tell me to

Stop crying.

I am not, the fire is hot.

Zuko comes to my throne

He is unwelcome.

But as a good leader I

Greet him.

He says, "It's okay."

Okay? How can he be okay

While not in power?

Mai comes and calls me

A sad thing.

That traitor is sad, a sad

Thing.

Ty Lee says she misses me.

How foolish.

I am the Fire Lord.

I am the ruler

I am monster Mother told

Me.

I patiently patiently wait

For Mother and Father to

Come.

Why won't they visit her?

Why won't they me?

Father is the Pheonix King.

He is busy.

I understand.

Mother has all the time in

The World.

I ask my servants

To invite Mother to my throne.

They shake thier heads.

My fire never seemed so

Painful.

My days are tedious why

No one calls to me?

I am their loyal ruler, I

Shall help.

My fire is sapphire that

Girl comes her eyes

Are sapphire.

I need healing in a cage

She is me I was mean

I am a good ruler I

Won't break I am broken

Please help me.

Mother you are late but

I am waiting but please

Hurry up you are the healer

I am broken please heal me.

Faceless servants think I am

Upset but I am not I am

happy because I am Fire Lord

And I am dying.

Zuko you are still annoying

Shut up you are still my

Brother and you are like

Mother I only have myself

Father has abandonned me.

If.

I.

End.

My.

Sentences.

Quickly.

People.

Will.

Listen.

Or do they want long ones to

Assure I good?

Brother I hate you shut up

I am Fire Lord you just

My servant serve me.

Brother, you are my servant

Serve me.

Find Mother.

He left.

Zuko is finding Mother.

He is my servant serving

Me.

* * *

**AN: 377 words! Longest poem I ever wrote! And if you're picking on the grammar mistakes, Azula is broken, she's having trouble thinking. So ya, bye.**

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 thoughts: Compared to what I've written recently, this definitely isn't my best work of poetry. But who cares? I still write poemfics, sometimes in an ihop!


End file.
